My lovely Sheikah
by savanityy
Summary: Link and Sheik are in high school, Link is the popular one, Sheik is the loner. Sheik has always secretly loved Link, but does Link feel the same? one-shot! SheikxLink LinkxSheik. YAOI WARNING! NO LEMON! Post Ocarina of Time and Skyward Sword.


**Hello Peoples! This is my first one-shot, annnnd my first Zelda fanfic! Ok before you read: Sheik is a GUY (yes I know he's actually Zelda...Sadly) I really hope you enjoy ^-^**

'Ahh Link...' Sheik thought as he was scribbling notes down. Sheik was the loner kid. Link was the most popular guy in school. Link wasn't the cliché popular kid though, he was nice, and caring, and he had a heart. Sheik had one friend, Zelda. She was the only person who actually gave him a chance. Sheik was in love with Link. He knew he could never tell him though, they were both guys. He didn't think Link played for his team.

"Hey Sheik, you're coming to my birthday party tonight right?" Zelda said interrupting his thoughts.

"Of course." he said and mustered a smile.

"Good, and remember its a costume party."

"I know, I know." He said as the bell rang. He got out of that class as quickly as possible, Link was in my next class.

"New seating arrangements." Mr. Horwell, the health teacher, said when the bell rang. They're was a mix of cheers and groans from the class. Mr. Horwell listed off the partners, as Sheik prayed in his mind to be _anywhere_ near Link.

"Daruna and Ruto. Sheik and Link. Nabaroo and..." The rest of the words blurred in Sheiks mind. He was sitting next to Link. Sheik played it cool and walked over to their desk indifferently, but his mind was about to explode.

"H-hey Sheik." Link said awkwardly rubbing his arm. 'Well... This is starting off horribly...' Sheik thought to himself.

"Hey Link." he answered nonchalantly moving his hair out of his red eyes.

Mr. Horwell started up his lesson when everyone was situated, "The person you are sitting with will be your partner for the rest of the year. You must work with each other on the upcoming sexual education Project. It will be due two weeks from next Wednesday. I will distribute your specific subjects Monday."

For the rest of class the two just sat there awkwardly. Every once in a while Sheik would catch Link starting at him, but in a freak-side show way.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. You will be working outside of class on the project, absolutely no class time will be given." Mr. Horwell added.

"crap.." Link sighed, hurting Sheik unknowingly. That's when the bell rang. Sheik got up and stormed out of the class angrily.

"Bastard." he mumbled as he walked to his locker. He put back his text books before going to lunch. He and Zelda sat in one of the back corners.

"What's your costume?" she asked when they sat down.

"You'll see." he said with a wink. The rest of lunch they talked about random things, while Sheik was cursing Link in his head.

Sheik got home and immediately starting getting into costume. He was going as a Sheikah, an old race of people that got wiped out thousands of years ago. He thought it fit, that is what his mom named him after. He didn't even recognize himself when he finished changing. Only some of his hair and one eye was showing. Perfect. He showed up early to help setting up.

_Ding dong,_ Zelda opened the door with a confused expression.

"May i... Help you?" She asked sincerely confused.

"Zeld. It's me." he said.

"Sheik!"

"Yup." he said and walked in.

"Well damn Mr. Sexy!" Sheik blushed furiously.

"Shut up." he mumbled, "Who else is showing early?"

"Daruna Ruto and Link." Sheik nodded, glad his scarf was covering his blush. Zelda knew he was gay, but not that he liked link. About 2 hours later the party was in full swing. Nobody but Zelda knew who Sheik was. All they could tell was that he was a dude. And a fine one at that.

"Let's play spin bottle seven minutes in haven!" Link suggested glancing at the mysterious Shiekah in the corner. Zelda grabbed Sheik by the arm and pulled him into the circle. Sheik tried to resist, but Zelda made him play anyway.

"Okay," Zelda began, "you must go in the closest for seven minutes, with ANYONE, gender doesn't even matter. You don't have to kiss if you don't want, we're playing the spin the bottle version. The vampire may go first." She handed an empty bottle to Link, who Sheik thought looked damn fine as a vampire. He spun and it landed back at himself.

"Okay link, go masturbate in the closet." Daruna said. Everyone in the circle laughed. He spun again and it landed on Sheik. They both stood up and went in the closet. They heard Zelda lock the door.

Sheik turned around to face Link, but Link was already upon him.

"Wha-?" he was cut off by link pulling down his scarf... with his teeth. "Lin-" Links lips were on his, cutting him off. They were sweet, almost like he had lip gloss on.

Link pulled away, "I-I'm sorry." he said with his head down. Sheik answered him with another kiss. This one was more passionate. Sheik wrapped his hands in Links soft blonde hair, while their tongues were in a heated battle for dominance.

"Link..." Sheik said, there lips touching as he spoke. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that..."

"I don't even know who you are... But I'll tell you, you are a damn sexy guy."

"You've never noticed before." Sheik whispered backing up some.

"I bet I have, tell me who you are." Link said trying to pull Sheik back to him, but he resisted.

"No deal." Sheik winked and finished putting on his scarf when Zelda unlocked the door. They exited calmly as if the past few minutes never happened. The rest of the game carried out normally, with sheik getting a few awkward glances from Link. Around midnight almost everyone had cleared out.

"Bye Zeld. My dads probably freaking out because I'm so late."

"Bye, see you on Monday." She smiled and kissed Sheik on the cheek like she normally does. Sheik started home on foot. When he was about halfway home Link showed up next to him, shocking him.

"Shit! Link! What the hell? You scared me!"

"Sorry." He mumbled. They walked in silence for another few minutes.

"Uhm, no offense, but why are you here." Sheik asked awkwardly.

"You can't tell anyone about what we did in the closet. Nobody knows I'm... into guys." He said looking down. Sheik lifted links chin with his hand.

"It's okay. I won't tell." he said, and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I'm begging you, tell me who you are. Please." Link said starting into the Sheikah's one showing eye.

"I wish I could but, I'm fairly sure you hate me."

"I couldn't hate you."

"Think of all the people you do hate. Then think about me. You'll figure it out." Sheik winked and ran down a hidden path that only he knew about.

"No! Come back! Please!" Link yelled. But Sheik kept running.

~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip, Monday~~~~~~~~~

"Hurry and take your seats." Mr Horwell said and began passing out assignments. Link and Sheik were last because they sat in the back.

"Emotional consequences of premarital sex." Link sighed.

"When do you wanna work on the project."

"Soon I guess, lets just get it over with."

"Sure..."

"Anywhere but my house is fine with me, so should we meet up at your house?" Link said.

"Sure, tonight?"

"Yeah, sure text me your address."

"Okay."

~~~~~~a few hours later~~~~~~

"Dad! A friend of mine is gonna come over later!" Sheik yelled up the stairs.

"Kay!"

"Don't bug us!"

"I won't!"

Sheik put all the stuff they would need in the living room, while trying not to think of Friday night. When he heard the doorbell ring he tried to get there before his dad, but failed.

"Come on in!" he was saying.

"Hey link." Sheik said.

"When you said a friend was coming over i hoped you had meant a girlfriend..."

"Go to your room dad!"

"Fine." he laughed and walked away.

"Sorry about that..." Sheik said and led Link to the living room.

"Hey, where's your bathroom?"

"Down the hall, second door on the left." he nodded and walked down the hall. But he went to the right instead of the left on accident. He opened the door into a mostly blue and white room, sheiks room. It was completely organized, except for his dresser. On top of it laid a white scarf, and the top to his costume. Link gasped in shock. Suddenly losing his need to pee, he walked back into the living room.

"What kind of project do you wanna do? Power point, research paper, or a poster maybe?" Sheik asked when link walked back in.

"I don't care..." he murmured.

"Poster requires the least amount of work, so we can get it over with sooner."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you wanna get it over with so soon?" Link said looking down.

"Look, you're the one who didn't want to be near me at all. I'm helping you out._ YOU_ wanted to get it over with, not me."

"Well if your gonna be like that..."

"Like what? Oh my god, your the one being a prick!"

"I'm sorry." he grumbled.

"No Your not! I _THOUGHT_ you had a heart link... But I guess I was wrong. All you've ever done is be a Dick to me and I just don't understand why! I don't know what I did to you, or why you hate me, but I'm fucking sick of it!"

"Sh-Sheik..." He whispered, "I know it was you..."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"At the party." Sheiks face went white.

"How?"

"The scarf and top, they was on your dresser..."

"Why the hell were you in my room!"

"It was an accident!"

"Ugh, so okay it was me. You hate me anyway so why do you even care?"

"I don't hate you Sheik!" He yelled taking Sheik aback. "I don't hate you..." He said again, this time as a whisper.

"Could have fooled me."

"I don't hate you. I-I lo-love you..." Sheik froze.

"I've loved you since 3rd grade Link. I never thought I'd here you say you felt the same. But at this point I just don't believe you." Sheik said, turning away from Link.

Link grabbed his arm pulling him back around. "Sheik I only act like I hate you because I'm scared. We're both guys it just doesn't work. Truthfully, I didn't understand why I liked you, a boy. So I pushed you away. I didn't realize how much it hurt you."

"Link?"

"Yes Sheik?"

"Do you mean it?"

"Of course." he answered warmly.

That was all Sheik needed to hear. He grabbed they back of links neck and pulled him into a kiss. They just stood there kissing. Link was slowly running his fingers through Sheiks hair. Sheik let out a slight moan.

"You know Sheik, we might do better on our project if we had some... first hand experience..."

"I agree."


End file.
